tugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Mickey
TUGS= Big Mickey *'Type': 350-ton Hammerhead Crane Big Mickey is the yard's biggest crane. He was stationed at the Steel Company dock, which was later used by the navy in the episode Munitions. Bio Big Mickey first speaks in the episode Munitions, he loads the naval tramper Kraka-Toa with explosives. Later, a fire causes his dock to collapse and he sinks (in the TV version, it is said that he is saved by landing in shallow water). Later, in the episode High Tide, he loaded steel for the Z-Stacks and the Star Fleet. Persona Big Mickey is known to be supportive towards the Star Fleet, as he roots for them in their competition against the Z-Stacks for the steel contract and according to Zorran, he is clearly his own boss as he noted that: "Nobody tells Big Mickey what to do!" After TUGS After the show's conclusion, Big Mickey was recycled as a background prop for Brendam Docks in "Thomas & Friends". Like the other former TUGS characters and props, Big Mickey was also carried over to the new CGI series. Basis Big Mickey is based on a 350-ton Hammerhead crane. He most strongly resembles the US Navy's "League Island Crane" built in 1919 by the McMyler-Interstate Company for the Philadelphia Naval Shipyard. Weighing 3,500 tons, it was the world's largest crane at the time. Voice Actors * Timothy Bateson (TUGS) * Masaaki Tsukada (Japan; High Tide) * Tarô Arakawa (Japan; Munitions) * Pauli Virta (Finland; Munitions) Appearances * Sunshine (cameo) * Pirate (cameo) * Regatta (cameo) * Munitions * Warrior (cameo) * High Tide * Quarantine (cameo) * Ghosts (cameo) * Jinxed (cameo) * High Winds (cameo) Trivia * Big Mickey was also shifted to Lucky's Yard. * His model was recycled and used in Thomas & Friends, beginning in its third season episode "Diesel Does It Again". Out of all the Tugs characters, he has the longest post-Tugs lifespan, along with the S.S. Vienna and the other dockyard cranes some of which are on are on display at Drayton Manor, England, where some of the Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends TV models are now and currently reside. * After TUGS ended, Big Mickey is believed to have been refurbished and being slightly changed throughout the model seasons of Thomas. * It is currently unknown where Big Mickey's model is now due to the fact that Thomas and Friends changed its format from their model version into a CGI version. * In Thomas and Friends, Big Mickey's model changed a bit: ** He was repainted a warmer shade of grey. ** His megaphone was removed. **in Season 5 His top railing became thinner and His walkway became more detailed. **in Season 6 He had riveted steel sides, His hoist end became covered, His wheelhouse walkway became square and He gained a new base. **in season 21 he gains a face * In the Finnish version, Big Mickey is called iso Mikko. Gallery File:HighTideBigMickey.png File:tugs big mickey.png|Big Mickey loading munitions File:Big Mickey.jpg File:BigMickeySinks.png|Big Mickey sinking File:Lucky'sYardwithYellowBuoy.png|Big Mickey shifted to Lucky's Yard File:IMG_1881.PNG File:IMG_1882.PNG File:BigMickeySisterShow.png|Big Mickey in Thomas & Friends File:BigMickey'sBasis.jpg|Big Mickey's possible basis Category:Cranes Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Faceless Characters